role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory Demon
Victory Demon (ビクトリーデーモン Victory Daemon) is the self-proclaimed ruler of Heck, the Führer of the Martian Nazi Party, a giant evil Nazi robot dictator and an recurring major antagonist. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Victory Demon is arrogant, prideful, malicious, cold-hearted, cruel, racist (or rather speciest anyways) smug and outright dastardly alien robot; having little care to anybody but himself. He likes to bully and attack other monsters, especially just to show how "superior" he is. However, if there is a fight he is a losing, he will often quit or get disinterested in it fast or even worse; will get very competitive and eliminate all competitors. Victory Demon however prefers being brutal as possible towards his opponents during battle and does not hesitate on killing them, or at they very least giving them a savage beating. As a leader, he rules with an iron fist and is very tyrannical to not just other alien species such as the Jigora, but also to his own troops. He is also known to be rather short-fused, getting very angry whenever his plans are foiled, and has an intense dislike for TripGoji. He often feels he is surrounded by idiots (sans a few exceptions like Eisernes Kreuz) a good majority of the time. History Backstory Long before he became a ruler, Victory Demon was a robot professional wrestler who fought off other wrestler monsters. Victory Demon was notorious for being a dirty fighter, his Nazi beliefs and during his tenure as he wrestler, he killed some of his opponents such as King Dong (his first opponent that he killed), Ganjasaurus Rex (who he hated due to him offering some bad weed), Monster Zuzu (who he claimed to be an unoriginal and uninspired fighter and jokingly called him Notgary all the time), Nagira (who attacked him for killing the other monsters listed above, but was slain by Victory Demon as well) and Troutzilla (who was a rather unknown monster fighter, but Victory Demon reportedly disposed of him because he knew too much.) Later on, Victory Demon then decided to join the politics (more or less) and soon became Fuhrer of Heck....though if only because nobody else wanted it. Victory Demon soon acquired his own army however and then attacked other planets, but only has truly invaded a few planets, as he feels he doesn't need to conquer in order to show how threatening he is. He later went to Mars and set up a base there and soon got married to a M.U.T.O. named Nancy. At some point in time, he and Garbage Monster met or the very least know each other, but not much is known on that at the time. Debut: Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle Let's Make Wangmagwi Stronger! Victory Demon returned when he appeared in Denver, Colorado. There he scared off Itazuran and Gogola with his mere presence and giant flaming chainsaw. Victory Demon then scorched his flames from his Victory Chainsaw at Goromaking. Victory Demon beat up Goromaking some more, then throwing him at Gomora. Victory Demon then rushed towards Gomora, punching at him. Gomora then punched at Victory Demon. Victory Demon then kicked at Gomora, to which Gomora moved to the side, dodging the kick and smashes his knee into Victory Demon's gut. Victory Demon was punched, then retaliated by getting out Victory Gauntlets, firing missiles at him. Gomora grabbed two of the missiles, and threw them right back at victory demon while the other missiles hit him. Victory Demon then leaped and performed a flying kick at Gomora; Gomora moved out of the way and grabbed Victory Demon by the ankle and smashed him into the ground. In retaliation, Victory Demon then got out his Victory Panzerschrek and opened fire at Gomora, firing out some blasts around Gomora's area and causing some explosions. Gomora snorted, smoke coming off his skin. Horns flash and glow with orange energy, said energy going towards his nasal horn; Gomora then roared and fired out his oscillatory wave at Victory Demon. Victory Demon was blasted by the wave, sending him crashing into many buildings and then smoke coming off of him. Victory Demon then rushed up and then fires Victory Chainsaw at him, albeit just a stream of flames out. Gomora grinned however and then transformed into his Reionyx Burst Gomora form and slammed a fiery fist into Victory Demon's chest. Reionyx Burst Gomora then beat up Victory Demon some more, breaking one of his hands and tanking his Victory Gauntlet blasts. Victory Demon then retreated, knowing that he couldn't handle anymore of it and then fled. Gomora was victorious. TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars At some point in time, Victory Demon landed on Mars and then set up a base there, complete with his own footsoldiers known as Stormtrooper Narutons and began his campaign of taking over Earth for his own purposes and to cause the total extermination of the Jigora. On the night TripGoji and Sevengar came to Mars and started exploding, the two spotted Victory Demon making a speech to his army of Stormtrooper Narutons, stating that the night had come to try to takeover Earth and begin the killing of the Jigoras, whom he had also captured many and put them in a prison camp. Victory Demon continued his speech, rallying up all of the Stormtrooper Narutons to go out and fight and win. After the end of his speech, Victory Demon then said to himself that his speech went well, only then to figure out that his mike was still on, and the rest of the Stormtrooper Narutons looked at him oddly. Victory Demon was about to curse, only then to be cut off in mid-sentence. Moments later, Victory Demon then spoke with Tank Demon and Sleepy Demon to discuss plans to invade Earth and to kill all Jigoras, as well as hear some of Victory Demon's war stories. Sleepy Demon was having a hard time staying awake and then fell asleep during the middle of Victory Demon's speech (not that Victory Demon noticed). Tank Demon listened carefully to Victory Demon, though he was still very eager to go into battle right away, looking forward to killing some Jigora. Soon Sleepy Demon woke up to hear TripGoji sneeze and alerted Victory Demon and everybody else that their were intruders present. As Victory Demon gave chase, outside there he found out that many Jigoras roamed free around the camps, then firing their Solar Breaths at some Stormtrooper Narutons, with Sevengar joining in and firing his missiles at some, as well as began destroying his Martian base. Enraged, Victory Demon, Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon then regrouped to fight off TripGoji, Sevengar, King Ghidorat and MekaGojira Beta. However, Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon were easily defeated by Sevengar's missiles and TripGoji's Diamond Uzi. King Ghidorat then kicked Victory Demon in the groin, followed up by TripGoji eating spinach and then punching Victory Demon on the face really hard, sending him up to hit against a star and then crash-land to the ground, defeating him. Later on, Victory Demon returned to his home where his wife Nancy M.U.T.O.. Nancy M.U.T.O. asked how his day went, to which Victory Demon stated this day was full of "nein" and ranted that his entire base was ruined and his plan was foiled by a Godzilla, a robot, a crazy MechaGodzilla, a dorat and worst of all (to him) the Jigoras. Nancy M.U.T.O. then told him to calm down and Victory Demon then sat down on a chair to cool down, with Nancy M.U.T.O. then massaging his shoulders to keep him cool. Evil Brew Victory Demon made a brief appearance in the RP where he was watching the progress on the Mind Control Beer strategy at the Nazi's brewery factory. Sleepy Demon reported to him that things were going great; which Victory Demon which was very pleased about. Victory Demon then got a report from a Stormtrooper Naruton that TripGoji, Sevengar and Wangmagwi were spotted heading to their brewery, angering Victory Demon on how they found them. Victory Demon then shrugged it off however and then came up with a plan to which he told Sleepy Demon to carry out; bait and stall the three hero kaiju as he and the other Nazis took out their Mind Control Alcohol elsewhere. Sleepy Demon accepted and then Victory Demon took off, taking his strategy elsewhere. I Did Nazi That Coming Victory Demon appeared towards the end of the RP, lamenting over the failure of the Mind Control Beer plan, but wasn't too upset, as he had a backup plan in store. He then made a speech to his Stormtrooper Narutons, stating that the Nazis will rise up again and that he would lead them to victory. Following the end of his speech, Victory Demon then regrouped with his wife Nancy M.U.T.O. and she asked what they were going to do about TripGoji and Sevengar. With Victory Demon knowing that they had previously thrawted his last plan, Victory Demon had hired three of his most powerful Nazi henchmen "The Three Nazi Generals" to go after them. He and Nancy M.U.T.O. then left for dinner. You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster Victory Demon later on arrived in Berlin in where he was at wrestling match and was pitted against the Hawaiian chicken hero, Tadd Braddly. Victory Demon grabbed Tadd Braddly and then slammed him down to the ground, then stomping down on him repeatedly. Tadd Braddly rolled over and clucked, getting some feathers ruffled. He then rushed up and pecks his beak against Victory Demon, to which he then rushed up and then did a series of punches and kicks against Victory Demon. Victory Demon was hit and then retaliated by grabbing Tadd Braddly by the neck and then the legs, lifting him up with his shoulders. Victory Demon then slammed Tadd Braddly down to the ground, and leaped up, and then got out his Victory Gauntlets, blasting at Tadd hard, sending Tadd flying out of the ring, defeating him. Victory Demon then said to Tadd Braddly that he should consider himself lucky that he wasn't killed. Afterwards, Victory Demon then went to his room and said to himself on how good it felt to be Fuhrer and a wrestler. He then soon got a call---from one of his generals, Rottweiler Herpes. Rottweiler Herpes called Victory Demon on his status report, stating that he found TripGoji and Sevengar, beat them up severely and wrecked their car so that they would have no way of catching up to the Nazis now. Victory Demon liked what he had heard, but grew disappointed when he had heard that Rottweiler Herpes had not killed them yet. Victory Demon then told him to start killing soon and to not call him back until he had actually killed the two. Rottweiler Herpes understood and the two then stopped their call. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Victory Demon sat in his office up until Nancy M.U.T.O. called him up; she told him that they made progress on his "killer element" plan over at Island X. Victory Demon was a bit surprised, given how fast it was. Nancy M.U.T.O. then also brought up that he was being needed over there. Victory Demon then immediately decided to go to Island X to check up on how things were going then. Victory Demon and Nancy MUTO then packed some stuff and then head out onto some ship and then head out to Island X...Two hours later, the finally arrive at the island and then are greeted by several of their Stormtrooper Narutons, who instantly saluted to their Fuhrer upon his arrival. Victory Demon then marched forwards to the base, looking around until he met up with his second-in-command, Eisernes Kreuz. Eisernes Kreuz reported that the "killer element" that he ordered to be used to kill the Jigora and the Earth Defenders was found and would be very, VERY effective, however it is lethal to living creatures alike, robots however (such as himself and Victory Demon) would be completely fine to it however. Eisernes Kruez stated that he found this out upon sending out some of his men to get it. Victory Demon also noticed that there was some giant Nazi swastika symbol on the ground, which also has some candles and flames on it, to which he asked what is was for; Eisernes Kruez stated that it was for bringing back an important member of the Rhesus, as Eisernes Kruez wished to use this "Unobtainium" to make the Martian Nazis stronger. Victory Demon approved of Eisernes Kruez's work and the two laughed together. Upon Rottweiler Herpes's return, Victory Demon then asked what happened to TripGoji during Eisernes Kruez's fight with him. Eisernes Kruez admitted that while he beat TripGoji up hard, he was set on fire and was forced to retreat for the time being. Victory Demon understood but then ordered for Eisernes to go back and hunt him down and kill TripGoji. Eisernes Kruez agreed to do so, but also reminded Victory Demon that the ceremony had to be done tonight for the Blood Moon; but Eisernes then decided to just act quickly on finding TripGoji, as the day was still young. Eisernes Kreuz then flew off to do his mission, with Victory Demon wishing him luck. Victory Demon then began ordering his other Nazi comrades, telling Nancy M.U.T.O. to get him some more Jagermeister, for Rottweiler Herpes to take a shower (as he was stated to be smelling like scorpion dung and was covered in sand), and for Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon to help arrange Eisernes Kreuz's ceremony for the night. Victory Demon then told the rest of his Stormtrooper Narutons to keep an eye out for the Jigora prisoners they had there and then turned around and went to go practice his boxing skills. The Duel in the Western Sea Following Eisernes Kreuz's and TripGoji's fight over the Hawaiian islands, Victory Demon briefly appeared in the RP where Eisernes Kreuz appeared to him and gave status report. Eiserens Kreuz reported that TripGoji had been exterminated, much to Victory Demon's glee, as now this meant there was no more obstacles in there path. Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz went back to work. Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon Victory Demon first briefly appeared in a flashback in the RP that took place sometime before the events before the Martian Nazi were invited to Earth. In it, TKT Mechani-Kong revealed to TKT Jet Jaguar that he defected to the Martian Nazis because they promised him a new body and to regain the respect he once had---as well as giving him three Klondike Bars instead of two, which Victory Demon offered to him. Later on, during present time, Victory Demon was seen directing his Stormtrooper Narutons to do the Blood Moon ceremony right and asked for where his cape was, to which Eisernes Kreuz gave to him. Before the ceremony could start, Eisernes Kreuz introduced Führer Crocodile and Starfish-Hitler. When Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile questioned how come they couldn't get any leadership (due to Starfish-Hitler resembling Hitler more closely and Führer Crocodile possessing the title) Victory Demon got out his Victory Pistol and then threatened them stating that if they tried to upsurp him, he would shoot at them repeatedly until they were nothing but hamburger meat. So then Starfish-Hitler and Führer Crocodile left him alone. Victory Demon continued on with the ceremony and then chanted onto to revive one of their fallen members. Red smoke and flames filed the air, when suddenly a giant reptilian beast rose up from the giant Nazi swastika on the ground....the ceremony was a success. The Resurrection of TKT Rhedosaurus Upon realizing that he was resurrected, TKT Rhedosaurus looked around him and asked where he was at, to which Victory Demon told him that he was at Island X on the Bermuda Triangle. TKT Rhedosaurus then cleared away the red mist around him and then Victory Demon asked him if he wanted to join the Martian Nazi Party, as Victory Demon enjoyed his work and also brought up that on their side, they'd be unstoppable together, not only because their shared the same goals but also because he'd have an army with him this time. TKT Rhedosaurus accepted Victory Demon's offer, but with the price being that when he needs to feed, he needs to feed; due to the fact that upon revivial, he noticed that he was a little less powerful after being killed by Takoyaki Cthulhu. Victory Demon then suggested that he could drain energy from any of the prisoner kaiju they have or their enemies to compensate. Luckily however, Victory Demon then TKT Rhedosaurus then gave some Unobtainum barrels to TKT Rhedosaurus to power him up a bit, much to TKT Rhedosaurus's pleasure. TKT Rhedosaurus and Victory Demon then talked about the Martian Nazi Party and how they were going to runs things now and then Victory Demon and the new rejuvenated TKT Rhedosaurus laughed together, then Victory Demon grabbed a plastic globe from near his table and then grabs out his Victory Pistol, shooting at it repeatedly, still laughing. Victory Demon and TKT Rhedosaurus then cease laughter and regain their serious moods; resuming their positions. As Victory Demon went back to business, Victory Demon then told TKT Rhedosaurus that he could go out and kill some monsters for him, to both to please TKT Rhedosaurus's hunger and to enforce Victory Demon's beliefs. TKT Rhedosaurus nodded and accepted, then teleporting away. He Who Bears the Red Star As Victory Demon was attending business with his lair, Eisernes Kreuz then called him, as something was hijacking their computers. It turned out to be Iron Cossack, Victory Demon's rival. Iron Cossack revealed to Victory Demon that one of his generals had slain one of his spies known as Kolossus, which was the final straw in their quiet but graduate feud and then told him that this meant war between the two factions. Victory Demon then told Iron Cossack that he had no clue who he was up against, to which Iron Cossack retorted back that he had no idea who he was talking to. Iron Cossack then taunted Victory Demon some more as well as his forces, stating the looked forward to crushing them. Iron Cossack then signed out and then headed out; preparing to do his part on the battle. And Iron Cossack was not a man of empty threats. Furious, Victory Demon then sent out TKT Rhedosaurus to hunt down and kill Iron Cossack. Victory Demon then resumed his position, getting ready to make a deal with a certain individual later on to discuss the offer of a lifetime... A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Soon Neo Axor arrived to the Island X base, where Victory Demon greeted Neo Axor with open arms and offered to shake hands, however Neo Axor simply just used his telekinesis to do so. Victory Demon then showed him (Neo Axor) inside the base, and entered the board room. Soon, within the board room, Victory Demon revealed his “product”: a bio weapon known as “Golden Dust”. Encapsulated by this weapon, Axor agreed to deal with Victory Demon and reluctantly shook his hand directly before leaving, returning back to his island base. Victory Demon was pleased and ordered shipping to start soon---however he was then given reports that TripGoji and his freinds were coming. As his troops fought off the resistance, Victory Demon and Eisernes Kreuz began shipping ahead fast, with Victory Demon right away planning which country they should blitz with them first. However, then TripGoji bursted in, saying that the jig was up and he had gone too far this time by using the Golden Dust as means as a superweapon. Victory Demon only then retorted to him that was exactly what he had intended and the ships carrying out to ship the Golden Dust were already going out. As TripGoji flew out to take down the Nazi ships carrying the Golden Dust bombs, Victory Demon shot at him in order to stop him, but then TripGoji blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath against him, dealing some damage against him. Realizing that the island was screwed anyways, Victory Demon then made a run for it, heading out to escape. As Victory Demon fled however a Jigora prisoner then fired his solar breath against Victory Demon's area (which also happened to contain a lot of landmines at), setting Victory Demon on fire. Victory Demon tried shooting at TripGoji once more, this time shooting at TripGoji's foot. TripGoji once again blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath at Victory Demon however, battering him. Victory Demon then officially fled, retreating to Mars. Send Out the Biomonster!! Two months later following the Island X incident and the demise of Neo Axor, Victory Demon had finally been repaired completely. Right away Victory Demon wanted to resume the operation, wanting revenge on TripGoji and the people of Earth. Soon Eisernes Kreuz arrived and presented Victory Demon a monster that would take care of TripGoji and Sevengar---Biomonster!! Victory Demon was intrigued, but needed to see some demonstration first. After Biomonster swiftly defeated Rottweiler Herpes in combat, Victory Demon greenlit the monster and ordered the operation to begin. The Master Race As Bimonster continued to battle TripGoji and Sevengar, Victory Demon then assigned Eisernes Kreuz, Sleepy Demon and Tank Demon to go to Earth at Montana and gave them Golden Dust guns, in order to spread the Golden Dust virus. Later on, following the end of the mission and Sleepy Demon's and Tank Demon's demise, Victory Demon regardless was willing to continue the operation and punished Eisernes Kreuz for his failure by allowing several of the other Nazis to beat and pummel him. Victory Demon then re-awoke Biomonster from his rocky prison and called him forth to attack once more. Unexpected Resurrection! Bomb the Monster Islands!! Victory Demon appeared in the beginning of the RP where he called forth TKT Ro-Man to deliver the Golden Dust Bomb on Earth, to Monster Islands specifically. Later on towards the end of the RP when Biomonster, TKT Ro-Man and Vernonn appeared to him after failing the mission, Victory Demon was not amused and highly disappointed. Vernonn then walked up to Victory Demon and then began to suggest some ideas of his. Annoyed Red Planet Vernonn continued to tell Victory Demon some of his ideas, pestering the utter crap out of him for more than 47 hours. When Victory Demon finally snapped at him following his giant bacon idea, Vernonn didn't get what he said exactly and asked then if that meant he didn't want to hear his "sticky roads" idea either. Before Victory Demon could lose it some more, TKT Rhedosaurus came in and appeared to Victory Demon. Victory Demon then gave out TKT Rhedosaurus his assignment, then also assigning Vernonn to go with him (in hopes of getting him killed). Shortly after TKT Rhedosaurus left, so did Vernonn. Following the two's departure, Victory Demon shut the doors and breathed out a sigh of relief. Back In The U.S.S.R. Victory Demon appeared near the end of the RP where he was glad one of the Neo KGB's bases was successfully destroyed and Vernonn died---especially of the latter news, as he was now freed of his annoyance. To Be Or Nazi Be WIP The Unlovely ShannonGoji WIP Cyber-Manda WIP End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Go On! Destroy The Martian Nazi Invaders!! Abilities & Arsenal Victory Demon= * Enhanced Strength: Victory Demon is very strong, being able to hold his ground against three monsters with no sweat and is also very brutal in wrestling, having killed several of his opponents. He can also carry large and heavy equipment all by himself with ease. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Victory Demon's main specialty of fighting and he is excellent at hand-to-combat due to his experience as a professional wrestler. * Genius Intellect: Victory Demon is very intelligent. He is able to create/invent new devices he can use to advance his arsenal, such as the Reverse Fossilization Device. * Marksmanship: Victory Demon is a skilled marksman, handling his guns very precisely. * Victory Pistol: Victory Demon can used a giant pistol that he can use to shot fiery rounds at his foes with. * Victory Gauntlets: Victory Demon is armed with gauntlets on his fists that can fire powerful missiles that can create massive explosions. * Victory Panzerschreck: Victory Demon is armed with a giant panzerschreck that can be used to deliver strong blasts against his foes. It can also be used to destroy buildings and cities in only a few shots. * Victory Chainsaw: Victory Demon's trademark weapon; the Victory Chainsaw is a giant chainsaw that can be used to slash and saw through/against his opponents and can also shoot out deadly streams of flames. The Victory Chainsaw's flames are very hot and can even melt steel and other strong metals in a matter of seconds and are unbearably fierce. * Extraordinary Jumper: Victory Demon can jump up to very high heights. * Golden Dust Resistance: Due to being a giant robot with no organics in sight, Victory Demon is completely immune to the Golden Dust virus. * Transformation: Victory Demon can change into Knight Demon and back. |-|Knight Demon= * Strength: Knight Demon is very strong, albeit not as strong as his true from however. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Knight Demon is good at hand to hand combat, but not as good his as true form. * Transformation: Knight Demon can transform into Victory Demon. Quotes Trivia * Victory Demon is infamous on the internet and is usually used to show in posts on how wacky and absurd the character is, usually out of context (somewhat similar to Starfish-Hitler). * According to Garbage Monster, he and Victory Demon have a (bad) history with each other. * The reason Victory Demon has a chainsaw was because he was originally was going to use a bat for his weapon instead of a chainsaw, but it was decided that the chainsaw was cooler. * Victory Demon is Gallibon the Destroyer's first major villain to be married, as he is married to Nancy M.U.T.O.. ** Overall however, he is the second villain of Gallibon's to be married, the first being Barbe Q and Madam Barbe Q. * He is the first member of his Nazi party to be seen, having appeared before his army or his members. * He is one of the few members of the Martian Nazi Party to be a giant robot. The other one is Eisernes Kreuz. Ironically, both of them are the leaders. * In every RP he appears in, he often acts as the main antagonist of them, with the (so far) sole exception being The Duel in the Western Sea RP, where he only appeared in a brief cameo. * His crown resembles the Nazi eagle logo. * Victory Demon is one of the very few beings in RP to know that the Golden Dust virus is King Ghidorah. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Character Category:Married Category:Leaders Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased